Let us dance:the tale of Raphael Sorel
by Wayne the orc
Summary: A mad man was one of the greatest nobles in France until he made a deadly mistake. These are the accounts of that man and his search for the legendary sword, Soul Edge
1. Hesitation

Let us dance: The tale of Raphael Sorel  
  
Chapter 1:Hesitation.  
  
One mistake. That was all it had taken. One tiny miscalculation was all that was needed to cause his downfall. Raphael Sorel stumbled down the back alley of Versailles quietly. Once one of the most powerful and respected nobles in France, Raphael had made many enemies in his schemes for power and ambitions for knowledge. Too many, perhaps. Maybe that was his first mistake. I should have known. he thought bitterly. The people I stepped on during my way up were the people I had to face on my way down. He swore. Grimy bastards, they shouldn't have taken any of it personally. It was just politics. And politics were always ruthless. He had shown himself to be particularly good at it, cold, conniving, ruthless.  
  
Not that he had never failed. There had been plenty of set-backs. Too many to count. Unlike his opponents however, a failure was not another person to swear vengance again. He would not give the man who wronged him another thought. It was just politics after all.  
  
Just like it was now. He had been the winner before, and now he was the loser. But damned if I'm going to be the loser twice. Raphael thought. He turned out the winner a few more times before just recently, but at great price.  
  
He looked at Flambert, his fine family sword. The perfectly balanced sword made with folded steel was at the moment stained with the blood of several musketeers. Within the hour, the charges against him would include murder as well as conspiracy.  
  
Not that he cared. Either way, he would be rotting in the bastille to the day he died. Only if they caught him though, and no matter what, that would not happen. He would kill the king himself if he had to do it. He had not become one of France's most well-known names by letting simple aspects such as morality get in his way. Pathetic ideals were for peasants who believed that their king would guide them rightly.  
  
They were peasants though, unknowing that the kings divine right was not to guide his people but to guide himself to glory and fame. Raphael himself had been no exception. He once had the ambition to cause so great a tumult in france that no one would ever forget his name. Fame: that was true power. To be remembered for eons to go to be revered by some, feared by others. True immortality lied not in any elixer of fountain of youth, but in a name.  
  
All those ambitions were gone now. He would satisfy for survival at this point. Even that seemed slim. Raphael had another trait that had gotten him to the top;determination. That was his key to survival now. He would just need to find a small hovel to hide in until he healed, then he would flee the country, and start anew. Perhaps Germany, for the civil war there could certainly bring him new profits and power.  
  
For a moment, his blue french blood was saddened at leaving his home. All his life, he placed himself in the glory of the french and it's people. He quickly pushed those thoughts away. Survival came first. Patriotism was for fools who could not the see the greater picture.  
  
As Raphael was beginning to. He was beginning to realise that he would need some serious help. It wouldn't be long until someone greedy for money or some noble found him limping down this dirty alley.  
  
He couldn't take anymore. He fell to the ground with a grunt. The last thing he remembered seeing was a peasant girl walking out of her house.  
  
  
  
  
Raphael awoke again, feeling somewhat better than before. "Am I dead then?" Raphael asked himself. "I suppose that this hell then." Raphael moved to stand up, then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "No, I am most certainly still alive."  
  
Right then, a red-headed girl ran to him. "No, don't get up!" she said. "They're coming." Raphael recognized her as the girl he had seen before passing out, and certainly needed no explanation as to who 'they' were. The people chasing him were nearby. "Get under the covers." she whispered before leaving him.  
  
Raphael then heard the door being kicked open. "Girl!" a man barked. "Have you seen a swordsman? We're searching for a swordsman dressed like a noble."  
  
"N-no." the girl said, sounding both frightened and unconvincing.  
  
"You're lying." the interrogator accused. "You've seen him."  
  
"No I haven't!" the girl replied, sounding on the verge of tears.  
  
"You have!" the angry reply came. "Tell me where or I'll cut your stomach open!"  
  
the girl then burst into tears. "Okay." she said, crying. "He was hear awhile ago, he stole food from me and left towards Paris. He threatened to come back and kill me if I told anyone."  
  
Raphael hung onto every word, all the while praying. Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name...  
  
"That's what happened, is it?" the man asked.  
  
Till kingdom come, thy will be done...  
  
"Y-yes." the girl continued. "Please...go away."  
  
on Earth as it is in heaven. Forgive us our trespasses...  
  
"Very well, girl." the man said. "Something for your troubles. The good lord knows you could use it." Raphael heard gold fall onto the floor.  
  
as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the power, the kingdom, and the glory for ever, Amen.  
  
"That was close." Amy said. "They're way gone now. You can come out sir."  
  
"Who are you?" Raphael demanded of the small red-head.  
  
"I'm Amy." she said.  
  
"Any last name?" Raphael inquired. Amy shook her head. "Well then Amy, why did you help me? You do know you would have gotten more than that insubstantial bauble had you turned me in."  
  
"I know." Amy said. "But the police were chasing you, so I couldn't let a good guy like you go to the bastille."  
  
"Good person?" Raphael said, resisting the urge to chuckle at the girl's naievete. "I believe you are mistaken. I am a very bad person."  
  
"No, you're a good person." Amy said with a tone of finality. "If you weren't, the police wouldn't be chasing you. So, who are you?"  
  
"Raphael." Raphael said, and was about to reveal his last name before pausing and realizing the idiocy of doing such a thing. Furthermore, he realized the stupidity of revealing his first name to this girl. Even if she wasn't likely to do the nobles any favors, he doubted he should parade his name here.  
  
"Any last name?" Amy asked, mocking his tone.  
  
Raphael chuckled. It was an odd. He had not laughed out of pure humour in a long time. "Not anymore. So do you have any parents?"  
  
"No." Amy said. "A few years ago, some noble had them put in the dungeon for stealing food for me." The bitter tone she used was unmistakable.  
  
An odd feeling came over Raphael. He felt sympathy, sadness, and shame, the final of which he had never felt before. For all he knew, it could have been him who had put this girl's parents to a life term in the dungeon. He may not have, but no matter what, one thing was clear.  
  
He owed his life to this girl. He would repay that debt, no matter what.  
  
"How's your wound?" Amy asked, pointing at Raphael's bloody sash.  
  
"It does hurt." Raphael admitted. "I should be fine in a day or two though."  
  
"That's good then." Amy said. "Where are you going to go after that?"  
  
"I don't know." Raphael admitted. "I probably can't stay in France. Perhaps I shall go to England. My english is decent enough that I could pass as one of them." Raphael looked at Amy. "Amy, would you like to come with me?"  
  
Amy looked shocked. "W-why?"  
  
"Mademoseille, you saved my life." Raphael informed. "I am in debt to you, and I always repay my debts."  
  
"Always?" Amy asked.  
  
Raphael grinned. "Well, I've never been in anyone's debt before. Shall you come with me?"  
  
Amy nodded. "I'd love to. Even if you think you're a bad person, I know you're a good one."  
  
At the moment, the were the best words Raphael had ever heard.  
  
  
  
  
In the end, Raphael decided it prudent to hide in France until attention was drawn away from him. He had decided to stay in a country villa in southern France.  
  
"Whose house is this?" Amy asked.  
  
"A former buisness associate of mine." Raphael said evasively.  
  
"Former?" Amy asked. "Former how?"  
  
"He decided that it was no longer in his interests to allow to live." Raphael explained. "He tried to kill me. He reciprocated. To draw attention from his death, I had a servant I knew loyal to me act in his stead."  
  
"Oh." Amy said stoically. Raphael was amazed as always at her ability to accept the truth so easily. She was such a strong girl. It was no wonder that she had survived peasant life in France.  
  
How he admired her. Such a fiery and powerful child. Had little Amy been born into a noble family she would become one of truly great in french history. How he wished the world were different.  
  
He was broken out of his contemplation by Amy's voice. "Raphael...sir? I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yes, little one?" Raphael said. "What is it that you wish to ask?"  
  
"Ummm...I don't have a papa anymore." she said."And you took me with you. Does this mean that... you're going to be my new papa?"  
  
Raphael was both surprised and overjoyed. For all her intelligence, for all her strength, she was still a young, parentless child. He did not hesitate in answering the girl for a moment.  
  
"Of course, Amy." Raphael replied, unhesitatingly. "You shall be my daughter."  
  
"Thank you, Papa!" Amy said, embracing Raphael. Raphael had never felt emotions as these. Love, debt, call it what you would, Raphael realized he would do anything for this girl.  
  
  
  
  
Raphael through the library. "The evil seed..." Raphael murmered to himself. "The lord here knew something about it. That was why he tried to kill me." Most of the books though were scriptures, English plays, and greek tragedies. There seemed no sign of any Evil Seed. "He knew where it was..." Raphael muttered to himself.  
  
He growled and threw a book to the floor. "But the knowledge taken to a grave does me no good!"  
  
He continued searching several days, eating and sleeping minimally, and pausing only to care for Amy. There was no point in creating the world she wanted if he neglected her.  
  
After three days, Raphael found something. Hidden behind a collection of bibles was a small, beat up journal.  
  
"What this?" Raphael said, taking the leatherbound book gingerly and blowing off the dust. He read the only entry.  
  
Soul edge. The ultimate weapon. It will be the sword that ensures France's victory as soon as it is in the hands King Louis. Also, the only item that can guarantee my station in lineage. I only fear one factor:Raphael Sorel. He is power-hungry and if he finds out of my journey as I do not doubt he will, my quest and all of France will be lost. I am going to kill him tonight. Even if I die in the process, I would rather have Soul edge undiscovered than in the hands of that bastard Sorel. My resources have told me of people who know of the sword's location in Peking, China.  
  
Raphael turned the page, and pressed in between the two pages was a red stone. Was this what he thought it was? He grasped the stone and felt it's power and understood imeadiately.  
  
The greatest way to complete Amy's desires was to use this sword. He would re-create France with the Soul Edge.  
  
  
  
  
"Forgive me, father. For I have sinned." Raphael said, sitting in the confession booth reverently. "My last confession was two months ago."  
  
Raphael then heard a familiar voice. "Is that really you? Raphael?"  
  
Raphael was stunned for a second. "Brother Jamesis?"  
  
"It is Father Jamesis now, dear friend." Jamesis replied. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"So did I." Raphael said with a chuckle. "Father, I would like to know what the church knows about soul edge."  
  
"Oh...dear me." he said. "The sword of the devil?"  
  
"Is that what it truly is?" Raphael asked.  
  
"In a manner of speaking." Father Jamesis explained. "Follow me."  
  
Raphael followed the priest towards a stained glass window of the catheral."This is a depiction of the battle between the archangel Gabriel and Satan." Raphael nodded.  
  
"I have heard the stories." Raphael confirmed.  
  
"Yes." Father Jamesis replied. "After the battle, Satan left the heavens of course. When the battle was over, Soul Edge grew from the spot it was created and fell to earth. It is the ultimate weapon, and can be used for either great deeds or pure evil." Then Jamesis gave a forlorn look on his face. "Unfortunately, there has never been a record of the Soul edge being used for a pure intent."  
  
"Then I shall be the first." Raphael declared.  
  
Jamesis' face became pale. "Don't tell me you are going to search for it yourself!"  
  
"Indeed." Raphael said.  
  
"But do you know why it is called the sword of the devil?" Jamesis demanded. "Countless demons hunt for it! It's impossible!"  
  
Raphael's rapier came out from it's sheath. "They also said defying the musketeers was impossible."  
  
"But this is beyond human ability!" Jamesis cried.  
  
"You forget one thing." Raphael replied. "I'm Raphael Sorel. Saavy?"  
  
Jamesis realized that he could not win this arguement. "Very well, Lord Sorel."  
  
"I do have a favor to ask of you." Raphael said.  
  
"Anything, old friend." Jamesis said.  
  
"My foster daughter is staying at the local castle." Raphael explained. "I'd leave the servants to take care of her, but I cannot trust them. Please watch over her, Jamesis."  
  
"Of course." Jamesis said, partially shocked that his friend had adopted a child. He didn't think his friend possible of such an action. Before, Raphael had worked with efficient ruthlessness and cruelty. Now, he was speaking compassionately of someone who the Raphael he knew would think beneath him.  
  
"When I return, I shall have a new sword." Raphael explained. He left the church, determined to grasp the handle of Soul edge.  
  
A grand, insane plan was brewing in his mind- all for the sake of a young girl.  
  
End Chapter 1. 


	2. Beyond death

I do not fear death. For me, it is only sleeping in peace.- Vincent Volaju  
  
Chapter 2:Beyond death.  
  
The ship Eclipse was a fine ship, Raphael observed. The docked ship would make for good transport. As he walked towards the dock, he felt an odd catharsis in his steps. He would be leaving France for the first time in his life. Furthermore, he would be leaving it for the uncultured land of China. He walked up to the dock, seeing a foppish looking sailor.  
  
"It's five francs for you to board this ship." the sailor said. "And I shall need your name, if you'll be so kind."  
  
Raphael took his satchel and pulled out ten silver coin. "What do you say to ten francs and I don't give a name. Is that all right, fine sailor?"  
  
"Welcome aboard the eclipse, Mr. Depardieu." the sailor replied. Raphael bowed respectably and walked up the plank to the ship.  
  
The ship was in fine order and they seemed to be transporting provisions for the army. So, at worst only a desperate person would try to steal food. Many of the other passengers (though there were not many) carried swords ranging from rapiers such as his to longswords. They were obviously not swordfighters, however. Their walks were all swaggers of foolish and unruly nobles. Raphael need not worry about those fools.  
  
"Attention all!" a man said, at the helm of the ship. The man was obviously the captain of this ship. "I am Captain Omen of the Eclipse. Welcome to my ship. This is going to be a nonstop five week journey to China. I hope none of you are seasick. Meal times are at Eight A.M., Twelve thirty P.M, and Six P.M. Your rooms are below deck. Take your pick. They are all the same. Any other items of buisness are your own problem. Now, anchors away!"  
  
The cry 'Anchors away!' was heard throughout the ship.  
  
"Drop the canvas!" Captain Omen cried. "And set sail for Hong Kong!"  
  
Raphael watched as the ship moved from the dock and as the last he saw of France slowly dissapeared.  
  
"Au demain." Raphael said casually. There was no effect for him. He felt no sadness or regret. He had cut all ties with France and it's hypocritical nobles that plagued it. He was no longer Raphael Sorel:Nobleman of France. He was now Raphael Sorel:Master swordsman and future wielder of the soul edge. "I suppose I should get some sleep."  
  
  
  
  
Raphael slept in a hammock fairly soundlessly. In the time that he had left, he had gotten used to being uncomfortable. It had given him a new respect for the knights and musketeers.  
  
His dreams, however, were not so relaxing.  
  
Raphael stood paralyzed as he saw what was undeniably a demon. Dressed fully in body armor, his left arm was scaly and lizard-like. In that arm was deniably what Raphael was searching.  
  
This man had Soul edge.  
  
"Blood! Darkness! Come unto me!" the wielder of Soul edge cried.  
  
"Nightmare!" a voice cried. Raphael now also saw an asian man in a red coat. A scar was under his left eye and he carried a red staff. "Listen! Can you hear my soul scream?"  
  
"A new soul to consume..." Nightmare said. "Filled with rage...how delicious!"  
  
Raphael was amazed. The infamous Azure Nightmare! He had been the wielder of Soul edge all this time! The dread murderer had held it before.  
  
Nightmare's huge claymore sword swung at the asian man, who took his staff and blocked the blow. The asian then twisted his rod and bashed it against the Azure Nightmare's head. Nightmare staggered back and growled.  
  
"This rod will be your doom!" the asian declared. He charged again slamming his rod repeatedly against Nightmare. However, few did damage and not much at that.  
  
"You fool." Nightmare said, taking off his helmet. In it was not the horrific demon face Raphael had expected, but rather as handsome blonde- haired german man. "You cannot defeat me with strength alone."  
  
The asian ignored him and slamed the rod into Nightmare's stomach. He then jumped up and kicked him. "You can't stop me!" he cried. "This is for my sister!" He cried giving another thrust. Nightmare fell over and the asian rod-wielder continued his merciless assault.  
  
Nightmare's grip on soul edge gave way and fell from his hands. He no longer had the power of soul edge with him. The rod-wielder then turned his attention to Soul Edge and shattered it with several strikes from his sword.  
  
"No!" Raphael cried. "Soul edge is to be mine! Mine to create a new future for Amy! Mine to recreate France! Mine I tell you!"  
  
  
  
  
Raphael awoke with a start, almost falling out of the hammock. "Only a dream." he muttered to himself. Yet, in that dream was a reality Raphael could not deny. He took his travel bag and rummaged through, finally pulling out the leather-bound journal that he had found.  
  
Turning two pages, Raphael took a look at his shard of the soul edge sword. It was unchanged, or at least appeared to be. It seemed to be only a dream after all.  
  
Three weeks had passed since Raphael had left France. He had accepted his role as the passive observer eventually: a role he was not used to playing. Walking on deck, Raphael noted the winds that were blowing.  
  
"A storm's coming." Captain Omen informed him as he came. "Might wanna go back below deck."  
  
Raphael was tired of being cramped in those small rooms and was going to have any truck with that. "I'll stay out here." he replied.  
  
"Do what ye will." Omen replied. "We'll be hittin' some rough waters."  
  
Raphael felt rain come down upon his face. A storm was definitely coming, but he would stay. It wasn't long before the ship was rocking and tossing in the sea. Raphael was quick to help out the sailors. He found the works difficult but knew that they obviously needed all the help they could get.  
  
Suddenly, Raphael heard a cry. "Pirates!" Raphael turned his head towards the cry and saw the unmistakable flag of the Jolly Roger. Soon the pirate ship was so close that the pirates were throwing grappling hooks onto the eclipse's deck.  
  
Raphael worked furiously with his rapier, cutting as many of ropes as he could. Many pirates fell into the maelstrom that was raging around the two ships and were left to drown. Despite Raphael's best efforts, however, many pirates were still boarding the ship.  
  
"I suppose it's time to put you to good use, dear Flambert." Raphael said, going towards one of the pirates and quickly impaling him. "You're revolting." he commented before kicking that pirate overboard. Raphael kept working slashing down the poor swordsmen and dodging their poor marksmenship. Captain Omen was showing himself to be no poor warrior himself. Once his war hammer slammed down a pirate, he did not get up.  
  
"There seems to be no end to these mangy barnacles!" Omen cried. "It's like an Octopus! When you cut off an arm, six more come up."(Writer's note:This isn't a fact, just a believed myth of sailors back then)  
  
"Then strike the head." Raphael declared. "I'll be back." Raphael rolled between two pirates, and grabbed one of the grappling hooks that they had discarded. Using the grappling hook, he latched it to the hull of the pirate's ship. Raphael resheathed his sword, knowing he would need two hands to keep a grip in the storm. He then swung towards the ship, and twisted himself so that his side braced the crash against the ship's hull rather than his whole body.  
  
As soon as he boarded the ship, he saw what was undeniably the captain, and undeniably inhuman. The man had blue skin, as though he been frozen, and his eyes revealed no pupils. He wore the tattered clothes of pirate along with the extravagant hat of a pirate captain.  
  
"Who's this?" the pirate captain demanded. "Some fool dares to board my ship?"  
  
"Your little crew has delayed my passage." Raphael informed. "And I am in a bit of a hurry. To be honest, I'm irritated."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." the pirate replied. "But your ship has a passenger who has a relic we consider quite valuble."  
  
"Indeed?" Raphael asked. "I'm sure you value your lives more than you do this item. If you do not call of your ruffians, I shall kill you."  
  
The pirate then cocked his head and laughed. "Now I know you are a fool." he cried. "A french nobleman who has spent his life sitting on his soft rump thinks he can defeat the dread pirate Cervantes!"  
  
"Cervantes, is it?" Raphael replied. "I've never heard of you."  
  
"That ignorance will do you no good in hell!" Cervantes cried, taking out two swords, a longsword and a pistol sword. Raphael gaped as he saw the long sword.  
  
"Soul edge..." he said disbelievingly.  
  
"Not Soul edge." Cervantes corrected. "Merely shards of the legendary sword formed together. The more shards it has the more powerful it is. Since you know about Soul edge, I assume you know why we boarded your ship."  
  
Raphael did indeed know. He wanted Raphael's piece, but damned if he would give it up. That shard was the only connection he had to that sword. He needed it more than anything on this journey.  
  
"I'm afraid that what you search shall be inaccessible to you." Raphael replied.  
  
"Is that a fact?" Cervantes demanded.  
  
"Yes." Raphael replied. "You're going to die here."  
  
"Foolish child." Cervantes said, but Raphael had already taken out flambert and was beginning to attack. Raphael moved his sword wildly, Cervantes moving his swords to block them.  
  
Cervantes' sword might have been bigger, but Raphael's was more manueverable. After several exchanges of sword moves, Raphael had stuck flambert right into Cervantes' chest. Raphael believed he had won until he saw that no blood came from the wound.  
  
"Impossible." Raphael said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Cervantes yelled, swing his Longsword and hitting Raphael in the side. Raphael tumbled and fell onto the deck floor. To Raphael's surprise, his side bore no wound either. "You cannot kill me, boy. For I am already dead!"  
  
As Raphael rose, he realised some of the disadvantages he face. The heavyset Cervantes would be harder to be blown by the wind and waves or lose his balance than Raphael would with all his footwork.  
  
"Wondering why there's no blood?" Cervantes asked. "Break it down. Soul edge. It attacks the soul, not the body. Anybody who falls to it becomes an empty shell. No soul left."  
  
Raphael nodded. "Yes. That is the power I am searching for!" Raphael cried, suddenly forgetting his disadvatages. He charged, moving his sword wildly again, not allowing Cervantes to attack. He was cut as off as Cervantes batted the rapier away.  
  
Cervantes thrusted his sword upwards against Raphael. The force of the swords sent him flying high. "You just don't get it, do you?" Cervantes made an inhuman jump and slammed his two swords against Raphael's stomach. Raphael hit deck in utter pain. "Wallow in your despair!" Cervantes cried.  
  
"Wallow in your own despair." Raphael replied, getting to his feet. "You are not enough to stop me."  
  
"You're able to stand after that?" Cervantes said, genuinely shocked. "You're made of tougher stuff than I thought."  
  
"The handy work of the french." Raphael replied. This Cervantes decided to attack. Raphael blocked one blow, and heard flambert ring from the contact and felt his hand go numb. The sword was much too large to block. He would have to dodge. Raphael kicked Cervantes in the groing. Cervantes staggered back. "Apparantly, being dead doesn't change some things."  
  
"It makes up for those things with many more advantages." Cervantes replied, swinging his sword in a circle. "You shall see them soon when you come with me to hell!" Raphael moved his body to dodge with the precision that only a fencer could. Raphael then penetrated the swords and slammed the butt of his sword against Cervantes forehead.  
  
Cervantes acted as though he had not been hit. He charged for Raphael swords swinging again. Raphael continued to back up until he hit the hull of the ship. Seeing Cervantes spinning swords coming towards, Raphael charged forward. Dropping flambert, he grabbed Cervantes by the wrists. He then dropped down, keeping a grip on Cervantes, then did a somersault kicking Cervantes off the boat. Raphael got to his feet, breathing hard. He took flambert and sheathed it.  
  
Raphael looked at the pounding Maelstrom around him and out to where Cervantes fell to his watery grave. He was wet, dirty, sweaty, and tired. A state he used to think impossible for himself.  
  
"Death's too good for him." Raphael commented.  
  
  
  
  
Raphael returned to the Eclipse and helped with the ensuing battle there. It seemed that with Cervantes gone, their will to fight had all but diminished. The battle ended in several minutes with Raphael and Captain Omen's crew as the victor. As though to celebrate the victory, the storm broke several minutes later revealing the bright stars of a clear night sky.  
  
"It seems even God himself is pleased with our victory." Captain Omen said.  
  
"May the Lord be praised." Raphael said in agreement.  
  
"Ye were a great asset, Raphael." Omen said. "We could use a sailor with keiunes such as yours. Why don't ye join me crew. Ye'd become a lieutenant in no time."  
  
"No thank you." Raphael responded. "I have my own mission in life to fulfill."  
  
"Aye." Omen said. "We each must look to our own callings. I answer to sea, and you, Raphael, must answer to what calls you."  
  
Raphael felt the call of Soul edge, and he would answer it mightily indeed.  
  
"Indeed we should." Raphael said. "It was a pleasure to fight by your side, Captain. I hope that the end of this voyage does not mean the end of our friendship."  
  
"Ye insult me!" Omen said. "Thinkin' I would forget a fighter such as you. Ye shall always be in me heart, dear Raphael."  
  
"And you in mine." Raphael replied. Even as I recreate the world with that great sword, I shall not forget you. In such a tragic quest Raphael was facing, one last moment of triumph was welcome to the weary fighter.  
  
End Chapter 2. 


	3. Arena

Chapter 3:Arena.  
  
Raphael stepped onto the dock and felt surprised at how wobbly he was. Captain Omen had said it was because he didn't have his 'land legs' back yet. Raphael decided to find a tavern to stay at before doing anything else.  
  
The tavern he found was run by a european, thank God. He used the last of his francs to get a room and food. He realised that he would have to get some more money if he wanted to continue his journey. After a night that was less comfortable than the eclipse's bunks and a half-cooked breakfast, Raphael left and began his journey towards Soul edge once again.  
  
"But I have no money." Raphael said to himself. Transportation would be difficult to get for free. As he walked by though, he saw the crowd gradually thicken until there was a large number of people huddled around what seemed to be a large circular ring.  
  
"And victory again goes to the amazing Yunsung!" someone cried.  
  
"Excuse me." Raphael said, turning to one of the audience. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Oh yeah." the person said. "That guy in the ring, Yunsung, is unbeatable. Anybody who can force him out of that ring wins five hundred gold!"  
  
"Indeed?" Raphael said, his face turning to a smirk. "Excuse me!" Raphael cried, getting the crowd's attention. "Tell this good sir Yunsung that I shall defeat him within five minutes."  
  
Raphael then saw a boy with only half a shirt and hair so red that it seemed to be on fire. Raphael assumed that this was Yunsung. "Oh please." he said. "I'm not going to lose to fools like you. You westerners think you're so much better, but you're always on the ground before you know what happens."  
  
Raphael merely glared at the impudent who dared to criticize the civilized world. He pulled out his rapier and pointed it at Yunsung. "Save your chatter for after you lose to me." Raphael said. "You cannot go against my blade."  
  
"Allright." Yunsung said as he walked into the ring, swing his sword. "Let's do this!"  
  
Yunsung charged forward with his sword and Raphael blocked it effortlessly. Yunsung continued furiously attacking, and Raphael blocked each move simply. Raphael then made a quick horizantal slice, nicking Yunsung's chest.  
  
"You telegraph your moves so badly a blind man could see your next move." Raphael said, blocking more of the moves.  
  
"Shut up, you!" Yunsung said, continuing to swing the sword wildly. Raphael continued to block the moves effortlessly. Raphael then bent low and swung his sword upwards.  
  
"En garde!" Raphael cried with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as the upthrust knocked Yunsung to his feet. Yunsung got up again defiantly. "That's what I like to see." Raphael then began a merciless barage of attacks which Yunsung could barely defend against. Before Yunsung could comprehend what was going on, Raphael had swung the sword, hitting Yunsung's hand.  
  
"Ow!" Yunsung said, dropping his sword. "Oh shit!" Before Yunsung could dive for the sword, Raphael grabbed him by the shoulder and began rapidly stabbing him in the stomach. As Raphael let go, Yunsung fell to the floor, and Raphael kicked Yunsung's sword from the ring.  
  
"Okay, you win!" Yunsung said, pressing a hand against his bleeding stomach. "Now let me go-" Yunsung was interuppted as Raphael's sword struck against his cheek very hard.  
  
"Don't think you can flee." Raphael said, pointing flambert at the fallen boy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yunsung demanded. "You already won!"  
  
"I'm teaching you a lesson, boy." Raphael said, kicking Yunsung in the face. "for thinking yourself worthy to insult those of us who are actually civilized enough to fully cover our bodies." He then picked Yunsung up by the neck and sneered. "You're not even worth killing." Raphael then kicked Yunsung in the stomach who fell out of the ring.  
  
Yunsung moaned in pain. Raphael heard whispers all around. 'And he was the best fighter!' 'That westerner fights like a demon!'  
  
"I believe that I am owed a denomination of money." Raphael said.  
  
  
  
  
The trip from Hong Kong to Peking was uneventful enough. (Writer's note:Peking is modern-day Beijing) He had purchased a horse-carriage to bring him and managed to have no more fighting or adventures.  
  
On the other hand, it also meant that there were no clues to the wherabouts of Soul edge either. That would change in Peking hopefully, however.  
  
"Thank you for the ride." Raphael said cordually. He then looked at the place. People walked around the place casually, looking at stores and houses. servants carried the richer residents on rickshaws. All in all, a big chinese town. "There must be some person in this city that knows about Soul edge."  
  
"Soul edge?" an old man looked at him. "Did you say Soul edge, sir?"  
  
He looked at the old man. "You know of it?" the old man certainly did not seem to be a warrior of any kind. If anything, he seemed to be a beggar.  
  
"Me? No, no. I'm afraid that I'm just an old man." the man said with a shrug. "But that Killik. He knows. He lives up in the mountains. He fought Soul edge before. Don't know why though."  
  
Raphael nodded. "Can you take to him?"  
  
The old man grinned and Raphael winced when he noticed that several teeth were missing. "For the right price, sure."  
  
Raphael scowled. This man would try to cheat him. He had five hundred gold pieces from the trip. "How much would it charge?" he inquired.  
  
"How much do you have?" the old man asked slyly.  
  
"One hundred gold pieces." Raphael lied. Lying well was a talent he had developed during his political career in France. After the backstabbers and sycophants of the royal court, this petty conartist was no challenge. "Now, where is this Killik?"  
  
"You'll be needing a guide." the old man explained. "Long journey into the mountains it is."  
  
"I don't care about how long it is, you peasant." Raphael replied. "Just tell me where he is!"  
  
The man gave another half-toothed grin. "Can do, Sir."  
  
  
  
  
The mountain was in the north-eastern part of China and a good seven day trek to where this Killik person supposedly lived. Raphael had no problem keeping up with the man, who was obviously on his last legs as far as lifespan went. The true problem was not to lose the decrepit figure in his enthusiasm for finding out the location of Soul edge.  
  
"Don't slow down (cough) on my (wheeze) account." the corpse of a guide would often say.  
  
"Idiot." Raphael muttered to himself. Without the man, his journey would be endless wandering through the mountains until starvation of suicide took his life.  
  
Suicide. Now there was an odd thought. He had heard many times that people faced with the prospect of death by starvation would often kill themselves to save themselves from the pain. The idea never struck Raphael personally, but he had finally viewed it as a prospect that could be possible for him. Raphael simply vowed at that point that he would not lose his guide.  
  
"Almost there, youngster." the man said, several days later. Raphael had to admit that he was impressed by this elder's knowledge if not by his physical abilities. The trip had been shorted by three days by taking a shortcut he had told about. "Ah, here we are." Only twenty yards away was a small cavern. "That's where you'll find the warrior Killik. Well, hope to see you again some time, stranger."  
  
"Oh no you don't." Raphael warned. "First, I'm making sure this is really the house of such a warrior as you speak. Second, I will need a guide back down." the man said something about having to charge another fee, but that was when flambert came out. "I shall let you have your life. Saavy?" Raphael's question was returned with a fearful nod. "Good. Now come with me."  
  
The cavern was certainly inhabited. Raphael's eyes darted as he saw a rug made of some animal Raphael knew not, a small fire at the end, and Raphael's eyes widened when he saw who Killik was.  
  
It was the man who had destroyed Soul edge in his dreams! He even had the same red tattered coat. "Wang." Killik said. "I told you I did not want to be disturbed."  
  
It took Raphael a few moments to register that 'Wang' was his guide. He had been calling him 'old man' or 'guide' the entire time.  
  
"Yes, Killik-san." Wang said, nervously. "But you see...this man...he wanted to see you quite badly."  
  
Killik opened his eyes and looked at Raphael. Raphael thought for a moment that a fight might be in store, but resisted any urge to grab at his sword. Such an action would be viewed hostile and jepordize the point of coming. He didn't want to fight this man if circumstance didn't call for it. "What do you want?"  
  
Raphael decided that, just like Killik, it was better not to beat around the bush. "Do you know the location of the legendary blade, Soul edge?" He saw Killik's eyes widen at the mention of the sword. He obviously knew something about it.  
  
"What do you want of that sword?" Killik demanded.  
  
"What I want of it is my own buisness." Raphael answered, feeling a flicker of anger. "Do you know where it is or not?"  
  
"I used to." Killik replied. "Before it was shattered by me. I know now know not where it lies."  
  
"Would you be able to find it again?" Raphael asked desperately. He had come a long way to meet this man, and did not want the journey to be in vain.  
  
"I could." Killik confirmed. Raphael's heart rose. "but not for you." Killik turned away from him. "The malignant chi in you is so blatantly obvious. I don't know what you plan to do with that sword, but stop your quest immeadiately. No matter the good intentions, you will be lead to ruin. Nothing will come of hate."  
  
"What are you proposing?" Raphael demanded.  
  
"If you do not renounce your quest, I will be forced to stop you." Killik said.  
  
"You're quite the rude one." Raphael commented, whipping flambert out.  
  
"Here." Killik said, taking his rod. "Come on!" Raphael gave a forward thrust which Killik batted away with his staff. Raphael noted the length of the rod. Killik obviously had an advantage in range. However, it had twice the blindspots Raphael's rapier did. Raphael would have to find a way to use this to his advantage.  
  
"C'mon, now." Wang said nervously. "Can't we all just get along?" He was ignored as Raphael began thrusting forward and Killik parried and countered.  
  
Raphael duck the counter, taking the move to his advantage to give an upthrust to Killik. Killik staggered back several steps and regained his bearings. He then began spinning his staff, hitting Raphael in the ribs. Fortunately, Raphael didn't feel anything crack. Raphael charged again, but Killik batted the rapier away and kicked Rahael in the face.  
  
The former aristocrat fell to the ground. "You're not bad, I'll give you that, Raphael said, wiping the blood from his now broken nose. Raphael fixed it back into alignment. "but you won't be able to defeat me." Killik moved on the defensive, and Raphael backed out of the cave, while parrying. He rolled to the side, coming out of the cave.  
  
"Thanks." Killik said, climbing up the pole as though he were a monkey. and than pushed himself off of the rod and slammed it at Raphael who barely managed to move out of the way. "Out here, I've got more room to move around in than the cave. I can now use my Kali-Yuga to it's full extent." Raphael dodged several more blows and parried another blow.  
  
Killik forgot one important factor. Here in the rocky and slippery mountains, it all came down to footwork. And no one in the world was better at footwork than Raphael Sorel. He quickly moved and dodged, twisted and spun, forcing Killik to make similar moves. Killik, with his larger weapon, was having trouble keeping up with Raphael's constant twirling and twisting.  
  
"There's no escape!" Raphael cried, putting the rapier to Killik's chin. Killik however, jabbed his rod into Raphael's stomach. Raphael keeled and stepped back. Killik took advantage of the hesitation to hit Raphael in the head. Raphael fell to the floor. Killik slammed Kali-yuga on the ground again, but Raphael rolled out of the way and got up with an upthrust lightly cutting Killik's chest. Killik ignored the pain and charged. Raphael blocked and grabbed Killik by the shoulder. He then threw the rod wielder down and jumped onto his stomach. Killik then grabbed Raphael by his ankles and tossed him off. Raphael managed to land on his feet and regained his dueling pose.  
  
Raphael then twirled himself around, spinning his sword with him, impacting against Killik's rod twice. Killik blocked both but didn't see Raphael's foot coming in high. The impact threw Killik back, falling off the mountain path. Raphael looked down, unable to see the fighter.  
  
"Merde." he said to himself. The trip had been a waste and his only lead was now dead. On top of that, he now had a minor concussion from Killik blow to the head maybe internal injuries from the blow to the stomach. Slowly going back to the cave, he saw Wang sitting there nervously. "Guide. Take me back."  
  
"Uhhh....sure thing." Wang said. "Where's Killik-san?"  
  
Raphael glared. "He's...delayed."  
  
Wang nodded understandingly. "Kay then. Back to Peking."  
  
End Chapter 3. 


	4. Honor

Chapter 4:Honor  
  
"An oracle." the one-eyed sailor told him. Raphael kept his eye on the grizzled Mariner, hardened from experience on sea and no doubt from countless battles against pirates. Raphael did not think this man insane. On the contrary, since the death of Kilik, Raphael was desperate to find any way to could lead him to Soul edge. "Aye in Egypt I saw it. Lost in the desert I was. A raiding party hit me crew when we were on leave. We escaped, but I became lost in the desert. After three days of wanderin' I found th' pyramid. The food in there was so well preserved that ye coulda kept haggis in there for a week and it wouldn' be spoiled. Then I came to the oracle. I asked and she showed me the way out. She knows everything, she does."  
  
"And could you find the location of this oracle yet again if you need to?" Raphael inquired, leaning forward, eager to hear more.  
  
"Aye." the man said. "I wrote this map as I was going." The sailor pulled out a slightly yellowed piece of parchment. "This has the location of the oracle. It's not exactly up to scale, but it should get ye jus' fine anyhow." Raphael reached for the parchment eagerly, but the sailor pulled it our Raphael's grip quickly. "For a price. This ain't a charity, laddie."  
  
Raphael scowled, but conceded. "What fee do you wish?"  
  
"Jus' twenty pieces a' gold." the sailor informed. "Th' french money o' yours don't do me no good."  
  
Raphael nodded. He was far past having to conserve his money, and for the location of the ultimate sword, it was an easy bargain. He emptied the money into the sailor's hands and took the map as the sailor counted. "I daresay that you will spend them well." Raphael said as he left the table. He considered the map as he unscrolled it. It was crudely drawn but obviously the sailor must have had a basic knowledge of cartography. It was readable enough and Raphael was confident that he could find this pyramid.  
  
  
  
  
The trip to Egypt was a difficult one. Switching carriages and going half of it by foot, Raphael vowed that as soon as he came to civilized place he would make bathing his first priority. Un fortunately, there did not seem to be any european taverns. Raphael would just have to make do with a local one.  
  
Walking to a dusty house with aramaeic sign on the top. Oddly enough, Raphael was able to decipher it to 'Nile tavern'. Raphael theorized that the power of Soul edge had affected him so that he had the ability to understand other languages. He would have to look further into this ability at a later time. "Excuse me." he said, walking into the room."Where is the nearest bath house?"  
  
The balding tavern owner looked at him. "You are from the west, are you not?"  
  
Raphael looked at the owner, perturbed. "Yes. A man of the french empire."  
  
The owner nodded. "Makes sense. There is a bath house out on the edge of this city."  
  
Raphael nodded his thanks and said. "I would like to take in a room here."  
  
"Of course." the owner said. "What is your name?"  
  
Figuring that he was safe enough using his real name in Egypt, Raphael said. "Raphael Sorel."  
  
"Yes sir." he said, writing hte name down. "Enjoy your stay and your bath."  
  
Raphael nodded and felt that he would enjoy his much needed bath even if the water was freezing cold. He was so dirty he might have not even felt the water for several minutes.  
  
  
  
  
Raphael felt much cleaner with both his clothes and his body washed. As he finished dressing, he heard a whipping sound come from the window. Raphael duck and an arrow hit the wall of the bath house.  
  
Raphael inspected the arrow. It was obviously an attempt on his life. He walked through the building cautiously, his hand firmly on flambert.  
  
"Hooo!" a cry was heard, and Raphael barely moved out of the way of a scimitar that almost cut him down. He stared at the person holding the sword. He was masked, so Raphael could not make out his features, but the muscles and tattered clothes told easily what the occupation was.  
  
"It seems that I have attracted an assassain." Raphael said, taking out flambert. "No problem. This is part of my plan."  
  
The assassain jabbed his sword forward and Raphael quickly blocked. The assassain then dropped down and tripped Raphael with a sweep. Surprised, Raphael fell down. He then rolled to avoid a strike from the killer's blade He then jumped up and kicked the killer in the stomach.  
  
"Not bad." the assassain complemented. "Most of my opponents are dead before they realize it. Ha ha ha."  
  
"You're revolting." Raphael replied. "Go away."  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't." the assassain replied. "I have a job that I must complete."  
  
"Is that so?" Raphael asked. The killer did not answer, but merely began attacking again. Raphael dodged, blocked, and parried when he could, but noticed something about this assassain that made him different from other hired hands.  
  
He was actually skilled. Raphael was still stuck on a defensive posture and this swordsman's attacks were so aggressive and pinpoint that Rapahael was having trouble seeing if he could get an offensive posture in. He dodged several more slices and tried to push his rapier in, but the man quickly pushed it away with his own blade and kicked Raphael in the stomach. Rapahael managed to stay up and instead of falling over, head- butted the assassain in the chest. The killer staggered backwards, and Raphael saw his chance.  
  
He thrusted flambert quickly for the assassain's heart, but the assassain brought his sword up to parry and intercept it. It did not go quite as the assassain had planned, because Raphael had managed to pivot it so that it hit the face mask.  
  
"Aah!" he cried, staggering back as the metal mask cracked opened.  
  
"Now, perhaps we shall see what is behind the mask." Raphael said, expecting anything.  
  
When the mask fell off Raphael looked hard his opponent's face. It was hard and his hair was brown. The man reminded Raphael of the youth he had beaten back in China. "My name is Hwang." he informed. "Now that you've seen my face, I can't let you live."  
  
"Someone will die here." Raphael assured. "It, however, is not going to be me."  
  
Hwang charged again and Raphael dodged the blade, keeping his eyes and his feet focused. Every now and then Hwang would supplement his sword swings with a kick. Raphael realized now that Hwang was trying to push him into the wall to limit his mobility. Raphael decided that instead of dodging, he would have to meet the attack head on.  
  
As Hwang supplied another sword swing followed by kick, Raphael switched flambert to his left hand and grasped Hwang's sword with his right. Feeling the sword cut the flesh in his palm, Raphael quickly stabbed his rapier into Hwang's chest. The Hwangs foot came, kicking him over.  
  
Three seconds later, Hwang realized he was dead. Raphael had sacrificed his palm and taken a bruise to the shoulder to plant his sword into Hwangs chest. Raphael got up and silently pulled the sword out of Hwangs chest. He glared at the dead man.  
  
"You are not enough to stop me." Raphael declared, turning and leaving.  
  
  
  
  
Raphael opened the door to the tavern. Judging by the look on the owner's face, his assumption had been correct. The assassain had been no random killer in the street looking for money.  
  
"M-master Raphael!" the man stuttered. "N-nice to see you back."  
  
"Why so surprised?" Raphael acused, not even trying to hide the fact that he knew what the tavern owner had tried.  
  
"Y-yo-y-you have been gone a long time is all." the tavern owner said frantically. "I thought that perhaps you had forgotten about your r-r-oom here."  
  
"I've been gone for little more than hour." Raphael countered. "Does that constitute as a long time?"  
  
"Well, well, welll...." the tavern owner said, trying to find an excuse. Raphael then whipped his sword out and put it at the owner's neck.  
  
"Is it customary of your tavern to try and kill customers or am I a special case?!" Raphael demanded.  
  
"Please don't kill me!" he demanded. "Please don't!"  
  
"Where in the hell do you get the gaul to attack me so blatantly?" Raphael demanded, livid.  
  
"I have nothing against you!" the owner shrieked. "It was just buisness! Buisness! The europeans! They put out an astronomical bounty on you! You couldn't blame me! I just needed the money! That's all!"  
  
"Who put a bounty on me?" Raphael asked, not moving his sword one inch.  
  
"The french! The french!" the man cried. "That's all I know! I swar by all that's holy that I know nothing more."  
  
Raphael removed his sword from the man's throat then kicked him in the groin. He now realized the foolishness of revealing his true name. "Under normal circumstances, I would kill you right now. However, I am pressed for time and cannot afford to waste such precious time burying your body. Consider yourself lucky, fool."  
  
With that Raphael fled the city.  
  
  
  
  
"At least I got a bath." Raphael muttered as he rode the camel towards his destination. The camel was stubborn beast and Raphael had trouble conmvincining it to go in the direction that he wanted to. Fortunately, he had packed a lot of water and salt.  
  
After several weeks of traveling and stopping at outposts, Raphael finally made it to the pyramid shown on the map. "This map had better been worth the trouble." Raphael muttered to himself. There was no place to tie up the camel, but Raphael managed to create a makeshift stake to tie him to.  
  
As Raphael was about to walk into the pyramid, he heard a familiar whooshing sound. An arrow was being targeted at him. Raphael quickly ducked and rolled to see who targeted him. A man on horseback was chasing after him. He growled. Another assassain had been sent after him.  
  
The assassain jumped off the horse which nickered and stood on two legs. "My thanks, Fuunsaaki!" the man said, then he turned towards Raphael. "I assume you are another seeker of the legendary blade Soul edge?"  
  
Comprehension dawned on Raphael. He wasn't a hired killer: he was a rival in the race for Soul edge. "What of it?" Raphael said.  
  
"I am the samurai Mitsurugi." he said. "If you are also seeking the sword soul edge, then it is inevitable that we fight."  
  
"Very well then." Raphael said, taking flambert from it's sheath. "My sword is eager to taste blood."  
  
"Let's go." Mitsurugi replied, taking out his katana. "Whatever you do, don't cry."  
  
Raphael did not reply. He merely thrusted his sword forward. When Mitsurugi blocked the obvious attack, Raphael grabbed Mitsurugi's shoulder. To Raphael's surprise, Mitsurugi was not fooled by the first attack He twisted away from Raphael's grip, and slammed his sword towards Raphael's neck Rapahael barely dodged, but had his shoulder nicked instead.  
  
Raphael then parried two sword strikes and tried to upthrust the samurai. Mitsurugi, however, slammed Rapahel's rapier away and moved to impale to european swordsman. Raphael, however, moved his sword quickly to block the samurai's katana.  
  
"Impressive." Mitsurugi commented. "I did not think any of the westerners held any realization for the true power of the sword."  
  
Raphael did not anwer, but found that from that sentence that he liked this Mitsurugi fellow and that it would be a shame to kill him. He served forward two thrusts, which Mitsurugi blocked, then rolled from a downward strike from the samurai's blade. Raphael then manged to stab the proud warrior in the back, but was not able to make the cut vey deep for Mitsurugi quickly twisted to force the sword from his back.  
  
"Before we continue," Raphael said, keeping in his sword step. "I must know one thing."  
  
Mitsurugi kept his sword on defensive. "What do you want?"  
  
"Why do you seek Soul edge?"  
  
Mitsurugi paused for a moment. "Do you fear for the future of swordsmanship?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Raphael asked.  
  
"In Japan, with the coming of the new westerners and their guns, swords are starting to lose their value." Mitsurugi explained. "Back in the shogunate and tokugawa eras, swordsmen were so powerful that they were feared as sorcerors. We were even known to control the wind.  
  
"Now, though, with the guns being imported to my homeland, people are forgetting the true power of the sword. To remind them, I will bring Soul edge and defeat these blasphemous guns! I will show the world that the sword still has a place in this world! That is why I quest for Soul edge." Mitsurugi paused. "In return, I request your reason."  
  
Raphael nodded. He could not help but feel sympathetic towards this man. His quest always took priority though, and no distractions could be given. "I met a child named Amy" he explained. "She was an angel. Pure and untainted, but ravaged by the horrors of France. She was such a wonderful girl to be with. So acceptant and resourceful. Yet, sometimes when I looked into her eyes, I saw her again as a scared child looking for her family. Whatever reason a man needs to act, for me, that child was enough."  
  
Mitsurugi nodded. "It seems both our causes are worthy. It is not in the nature of us swordsmen to talk. We can only solve things..." Mitsurugi charged and Raphael sidestepped the attack and parried. "...with our blades."  
  
Both charged into a furious assault of blows and parries, neither gaining any ground. That was when Raphael got a plan.  
  
The samurai's armor was strong, but like all armors, it had weak points and defeatable places. Dodging another sword strike, Raphael moved for Mitsurugi's shoulder and gave a quick slash. Both Mitsurugi and Raphael noticed the drop in speed of Mitsurugi's next attack. The hit to the shoulder was obviously painful, but Mitsurugi was not going to be discouraged. He ignored the blood seeping from his shoulder and continued his attack. Raphael tried to move for the other shoulder, but Mitsurugi was not going to be tricked the same way twice. Raphael settled for slamming the hilt of flambert of on Mitsurugi's forehead. Instead of coiling back in pain as Raphael expected him to, Mitsurugi took impact full force without flinching.  
  
Raphael was not too shocked to make a good reaction, however. He brought his leg up to Mitsurugi groin. No known training in human history has been able to prevent a man from coiling back from an attack such as this. Mitsurugi staggered back, his eyes watering. Raphael now had an inescapable opening.  
  
Flambert flashed wildly. Raphael offered no chance of defense to Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi gained more and more injuries in an almost instantaneous amount of time. In a matter of seconds, the samurai fell to the sand, a bloody heap.  
  
"D- Dammit." Mitsurugi muttered. Then he passed out.  
  
"Not a bad dance." Raphael commented, sheathing Flambert. "Perhaps we shall meet again one day, worthy adversary."  
  
Raphael turned to the pyramid and found the entrance.  
  
End Chapter 4. 


	5. Labyrinth

Chapter 5:Labyrinth  
  
Raphael walked in and was a amazed by the structure of the pyramid. The place was a testamate to the mastery of architecture. The walls were lined with gold and the pillars were adorned with expressive and artistic hyrogliphs. Raphael wondered why they would waste such wealth and talent one one who had already left this world.  
  
"Not a comfortable place in hell either, I'd imagine." Raphael said, glaring at a statue of a heathen god. Something named Anubis, he had read. It didn't matter. For all his cruelties and evil deeds, he remained faithful to his Lord and would accept the fate brought unto him on judgement day. He knew that this quest for Soul edge could not even be possible without God's blessing.  
  
And with God's blessing, he would take the cursed blade and re-create France.  
  
Three days of journeying showed nothing but fascination for Raphael. The architecture wasn't the only unbelievable thing of the pyramid. The climates switched from frigid to boiling to an almost mirror-like representation of the desert outside.  
  
"Impossible." Raphael muttered under his breath. "Prove how you did it and I still wouldn't believe it."  
  
Then to Raphael's surprise, he heard growling. He then heard the clang of metal, and knew to jump out of the way. Skidding right in front of him was a lizard on two legs. It was at least four feet tall with reddish scaled skin.  
  
Raphael looked in complete consternation. What was this thing? Raphael had no time to wonder for it attacked again, with a short sword. Raphael stepped out of the way and thrusted his sword forward. The lizard man blocked quickly with it's small sheild. That was the obvious move. Raphael followed the sword thrust with a kick to the lizard's muzzle. The lizard man stepped back and began rubbing his muzzle in pain. Raphael then gave a downthrust with his sword, and the lizard man barely moved to dodge it. This was a creature of brute instinct and power. Raphael would not have any trouble defeating this abomination.  
  
Raphael parried another sword thrust then moved forward, cutting the lizard's shield arm. The lizard man roared in pain, but did not release the grip on his sheild. Instead, the lizard man responded by slamming the shield into Raphael's face. Raphael stepped back and felt blood trickle down from his forehead. He managed to bring his sword up to block another strike and then grabbed the lizard man by the the shoulder. He proceeded to stab the lizard man repeatedly in the stomach and as the creature began to struggle, Raphael served one final blow to the lizard man's heart. The creature dropped from Raphael's hands and dropped to the floor, letting out a final death rattle.  
  
"Know your place, beast." Raphael said, sheathing his sword.  
  
  
  
  
After a week of retracing his own steps and walking throughout the entire pyramid, Raphaek finally came to the center of the pyramid. There it glistened. The oracle was there, on a pedestal. A pool of water stood there like an oasis in an endless dessert. That was then he spotted a woman there. Raphael shuddered at the sight of her. By her complexion, she was obviously a westerner, and perhaps even european. And the way she was dressed was unforgivable for anyone of the civilized races.  
  
The woman turned to him with a compentuous look on her face. "Who are you?"  
  
"Raphael Sorel." Raphael replied. "A traveler who wishes to find an answer to a question."  
  
The woman nodded. "Then you must have come to find an answer from the oracle. Understandable." she looked at Raphael. "I am Isabella Valentine. Perhaps better known as Ivy."  
  
Raphael's eyes widened at the mention of that name. "Ivy Valentine? Not the daughter of the very Count Valentine who was famous throughout all of Europe?"  
  
"You knew of my father?" Ivy asked inquisitively.  
  
"I should say so!" Raphael said. "I met him during a trade agreement between France and England. He was quite a man. How is the man doing?"  
  
Ivy then frowned. "My father...passed away recently."  
  
Raphael acknowledged the fact slowly. "I see." Raphael said. "That's unfortunate, for he was a truly good man." It was one of the most sincere thing Raphael had said in his entire life. "What, then, are you doing here?"  
  
"Continuing my father's work." Ivy explained. "There is a great evil in this world."  
  
"A great evil?" Raphael inquired, becoming suspicious.  
  
"Yes, a great evil in the form of a sword." Ivy turned to face the oracle. "A sword named Soul edge. It's power is great, and many would hope to use it's evil for their own selfish reasons. I must complete my father's deeds and destroy that vile sword."  
  
As she walked towards the oracle, Raphael simmered with rage. How dare she call his plans selfish! He was going to do it all for his angel, Amy! He would not allow this woman to crush his dreams.  
  
"Stop right there!" Raphael said, unsheathing Flambert and pointing it at her. "You shall not leave this place alive."  
  
"Are you serious?" Ivy asked, unsheathing a sword. "You cannot hope to beat me."  
  
"A woman dares call herself more powerful than a man?" Raphael asked.  
  
"A woman who is more powerful than any man." Ivy replied. Her sword then extended and began moving as though it were a snake. "This sword is Valentine. A blade created through the powers of dark magic. It is as alive as you or I. It even possesses it's own sentience."  
  
Raphael looked at the woman, now enraged. "You would perverse yourself to those black arts? A lady who lives in a noble house would refuse the lord?" His face twisted in fury. "Oh, I will so enjoy killing you, for I will be the one to send you down to the depths of hell!"  
  
"Come at me then." Ivy replied, pointing her sword at him. "You won't suffer....much." Raphael thrust his sword forward and Ivy blocked it. The sword then wrapped around flambert and Ivy then attempted to wrest it from Raphael's grip. Raphael was a master swordsman, however, and would not be caught by a simple trick generally used be a whip. He did not offer any resitance, and as Ivy pulled his sword forward, he used the force to pull him forward. He then heaved his fist into Ivy's face. Valentine released it's grip from and Raphael began his assault on the perverse Isabella Valentine.  
  
Ivy was no novice to swordsmanship either. She began matching every strike from Raphael with solid parries. She then thrusted her sword forward and the blade extended by the evil magicks that Ivy had invested in them. Raphael, with the reflexes that only endless sword training and politics could produce, barely managed to dodge the sword. The blade knicked his arm and he felt how sharp and how deadly Valentine was. He began to show that he was adept at defense as Ivy. His defensive situation was much more dire, though. Raphael's rapier only stabbed and cut in rigid one-way movements. Valentine could twist and turn to respond to Raphael's moves. Raphael blocked the tip of Valentine and sent it veering to his right. The blade then made an unexpected twist and wrapped around Raphael's neck. The blade pulled him down and Raphael fell to the floor.  
  
"I could kill you right now." Ivy said, with a firmness in his voice. She did not though. The flat part of Valentine was pressed against Raphael's neck. She yanked the sword and began dragging Raphael around with the sword. She was playing with him! Raphael released flambert. At this point, it wouldn't be any help. He grasped Valentine with both of his hands. As Ivy pulled again, Raphael was dragged with it and he slammed a fist into Ivy's stomach. Ivy fell over, the grip of Valentine on Raphael's neck breaking.  
  
Raphael rolled towards his rapier and was quick to scramble up, Flambert now in his hands. Valentine shot out again and wrapped around Flambert again. Raphael had a plan this time, though. He twisted his sword so that it's blade was the one pushing pressure against the blade. Suddenly, Valentine shattered from the force of the two tugging.  
  
"Stand down!" Raphael cried. "Your dark blade is destroyed. You may choose to either repent and live for our Lord or to die at my blade and fall to hell."  
  
Ivy laughed at Raphael. "For all of your self-righteousness, you still have no understanding of black magic."  
  
"I know that I have won." Raphael said. "Now stand down. I have no desire to soil my hands with the blood of a woman."  
  
"You will never see me bleed." Ivy assured. "Only yourself. Look down!" Raphael did and saw the shards of Valentine begin to vibrate in a violent manner. They then rose in unison and began to fly towards Raphael. Raphael tried to move out of the way, but each was moving independently and two sliced his cheek.  
  
"Valentine and I share a life force, to entirely kill Valentine, you have to have killed me." Ivy then let out a cackle. "At this point, of course, that's isn't going to happen!"  
  
Raphael wasn't going to give up. He waved his sword wildly in circles and twists, striking all the pieces away that he could. "Strike all you like." Ivy commented, showing the broken hilt of Valentine and then giving it a long, sensuous, lick. "You'll never strike them all down. You are only prolonging the slow death of blood loss that will result."  
  
Raphael tried to ignore her, but was having trouble seeing any fault in his logic. Already, he had several superficial cuts, all bleeding profusely. Raphael saw one option left, but was unsure of it's possibility of success. He would be going into the eye of the danger, but he would only need one hit....  
  
Could he make that one hit?  
  
No time was left to hesitate. Raphael charged forward past all the shards of Valetine, letting them cut his skin repeatedly. He ignored the pain. It was a neccessary and acceptable sacrifice.  
  
Ivy did not have the time to be shocked. She could only stare at the rapier lodged between her breasts. "I win." Raphael stated.  
  
She fell down and died, saying nothing. The pieces of Valentine fell to the floor, no master to command them. They were as dead as the family which shared their name now.  
  
Raphael slipped his sword from Ivy's chest and wiped the blood from Flambert. It was truly disturbing killing a woman. To be exact, it was disturbing how it was no different from killing a man.  
  
That didn't matter now though. All that did was now he could ask the oracle for the location of the Soul Edge, and create the new world for his darling Amy. As he walked, impending, childish fears came to him. He began to believe that it would evaporate before his very eyes, or fall into the earth.  
  
No such fate came, though, and Raphael stood before the pool of water. It was the moment of truth. "Oracle of Egypt!" Raphael cried. "Show me what I desire! Show me where the Soul Edge lies!"  
  
The water shimmered and a wrecked cathedral Raphael had never seen or heard of, but knew where it was now.  
  
Ostenheinburg, Germany. In a demolished cathedral.  
  
The oracle had worked. He had new destination now.  
  
And, inevitably, a whole new brand of adventures. 


	6. Out to sea

Chapter 6:Out to sea  
  
If blades could talk, the last week would have proved an epic for Flambert. The battles Raphael had went through ranged from epic to indescribable.  
  
And it had all paid off. Raphael was going to get the Soul Edge in his grasp. With the blade, he would be untouchable.  
  
Of course, the issues of distance was always a factor. Raphael walked onto the dock and up the ramp for the ship. "I suppose that leaving the way I came is fitting." he mused. He felt no lament leaving the east. He had no fond memories, nor did he have any attachment to this place. There was nothing that placed this area over most of Europe.  
  
Except, of course, for Amy. How he would love to return to France and see his beloved angel. Soul Edge would be the key to their happy future together. His daughter would never frown again.  
  
"The nobles deserve to burn in hell for the suffering they've caused her." Raphael said. He cared nothing for any other peasant. No person mattered in the world, except for one. Raphael's cherised Amy.  
  
Raphael slept the soundest he had since the voyage had begun. Granted, it still wasn't very sound, but it was still comforting.  
  
  
  
Raphael awoke to hear a loud sound from below him. Groggily he listened as he heard voices.  
  
"It's moving again! It's moving again!" a frantic voice said.  
  
"Fire! Fire!" A more composed, but no less frantic voice said. After several gunshots, the groaning and thrashing stopped.  
  
"Is it dead?" the first voice Raphael had heard asked.  
  
"Not a chance that killed it." the other said. "The damned thing took a cannon in the face and kept charging like there was nothing there."  
  
"So it's not dead?" the first voice asked nervously.  
  
"No." the other voice replied, obviously beginning to lose his patience with his partner. "Now quit your bitching and help me tie more cords to this guy. We might have to chain his head down too."  
  
"Why are we carrying this abomination?" the first voice asked. "The guy who gets this will be killed."  
  
"And you won't be complaining if we get a nice big pay off will you?"  
  
"Well, no...."  
  
"Then quit your bitching and help me tie him up!"  
  
Raphael then heard no more and thought no more of it as he turned over to return to his relatively peaceful slumber.  
  
Raphael awoke once more, only this time, the noises he felt were much more deadly. "Cannon fire!" Raphael muttered, quickly rising and grabbing Flambert. If pirates tried to hinder his journey to Germany, they would pay dearly.  
  
As Raphael came on deck, his eyes were stung by the brightness of the sun. As he looked over the the hull, he saw a pirate ship sailing for the ship at top speed. "It seems that death awaits some very foolhardy pirates." He said, waiting for the ship to come. He would kill every last one of them in neccessary.  
  
As the pirate ship became close, Raphael saw a man with raven hair jump from ship to ship and come on board. "I've come for that ugly freak." the pirate said.  
  
"I know not whether your brother is here." Raphael said lazily, wondering if the stupid pirate understood the insult. "However, you have hindered a voyage that is imperative for my well being, and that is a crime that shall not go unpaid."  
  
"So, you wan't me to knock you out?" the raven haired man asked. "Is that what you're saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that you're going to die, savage." Raphael replied.  
  
"Then put that flimsy sword of yours to good use instead of your mouth." the man said. As Raphael moved to strike, the raven haired man pulled out a pair of nunchaku and used them to block. The two weapons struck, and passed each other, no result coming.  
  
"I don't believe I got your name." Raphael said.  
  
"Maxi." the pirate said with a smirk. "And you are?"  
  
"Raphael Sorel." Raphael answered. "It will be a pleasure to cut you down."  
  
"Not from where I'm standing." Maxi said, nunchaku at ready.  
  
"Then allow me to change your stance!" Raphael replied and the two began to trade blows again. At first, Raphael thought that his sharp rapier would have a definite advantage over Maxi's blunt weapon. However, the resilient Maxi managed to take every blow Raphael served and give his own. This man was a good fighter!  
  
Their fight continued for many minutes. Neither seemed to gain any advantage until another cannon shot made the hull of the ship shake. The sound of wood cracking, however, was not from a cannon. It came from below deck.  
  
Raphael flinched as he heard an unearthly roar from inside the ship. He then saw stars as Maxi's nunchaku slammed against his head. Raphael fell over violently, only semiconcious.  
  
"I don't have to time to waste on you." Maxi said. "I almost forgot that the freak was on this ship."  
  
As Maxi ran off, Raphael barely managed to get to his feet. He didn't have a concussion, fortunately, but his head was throbbing painfully. Common sense told him to stay down and wait for the throbbing to stop, but his honor would not let him just sit and take the punishment. He ran after Maxi, ignoring the throbbing in his head.  
  
As he came down to the stairs, his breath was taken away as he saw a giant receiving Maxi's attacks.Maxi slammed his nunchaku against the behemoth repeatedly and knocked him to the floor.  
  
"Remember me, you ugly freak?" Maxi demanded of the giant. Raphael said nothing, only in shock that such a creature existed.  
  
"You all look the same to me!" the giant replied, raising a huge axe. Maxi, being very nimble, dodged the blow easily and slammed his foot into the giant's guy.  
  
"You're going to pay, Astaroth!" Maxi cried. "For everything!"  
  
"Scream, you little worm!" Astaroth said, swinging his axe again. Considering the close quarters of where they were fighting, Raphael was worried that this fight might cause the ship to sink. He, however, remained a pragmatic warrior and waited for a victor to result.  
  
Maxi remained merciless. His nimble body easily dodged the powerful axe. It didn't matter how strong Astaroth's blows were if he could not hit the seasoned pirate. Maxi, on the other hand, used his quick body and small nunchaku in astonishingly creative ways. He even used his foot to attack once.  
  
It didn't take long for Maxi to gain advantage. Slamming the nunchaku against Astaroth's fingers incredibly hard, Raphael heard bones snap. With a howl Astaroth dropped his axe and fell to his knees.  
  
Maxi didn't let up his attack. His nunchaku flailed so wildly that Astaroth begin to fall apart, literally. Astaroth's arm dropped from his shoulder, but no blood dropped.  
  
"How is that possible?" Raphael muttered under his breath as he continued to watch the fight. He got no answer, however, because all that was heard were Astaroth's cries of agony as Maxi's nunchaku slammed against every part of his body, causing scars to open and stitches on the man to come undone.  
  
Raphael remained silent as Astaroth fell to the floor, stone dead. Maxi stood in front of the corpse, triumphant. His breathing was labored and Raphael could tell that the man had absolutely no heart left in him for a fight. He would be utterly defenseless against another attack.  
  
And this...Astaroth creature. That was what Maxi had called it, wasn't it? There was no way this creature could still be alive. Raphael didn't bother himself with that creature at the moment. His concern was Maxi. This man had attacked him. He had hindered his voyage to Germany. He would pay dearly for that.  
  
Maxi didn't feel the rapier slipping through his chest until it was too late. He looked down at the sword that so instantly spelled his doom. Had Maxi been a more superstisous man, he would believe that what came next to be very voice of death.  
  
"I hope your triumph brings in the other world." Raphael hissed into his ear. Raphael slipped his sword back into it's scabbard and Maxi fell to floor, as dead as his former opponent.  
  
Raphael then went to Astaroth. "Most certainly dead." Raphael nodded, but he then nodded something odd on the man's axe.  
  
It was a shard of Soul Edge.  
  
"It appears that our dear crew has some explaining to do."  
  
Raphael grabbed the ship's captain and slammed the man againsty the wall. He then pressed Flambert's blade against the captain's neck. "Now talk you scurvy-ridden bastard." Raphael threatened. "What the hell did I see down there? What was that demon I saw?"  
  
"Astaroth?" the captain rasped. "Well, we don't exactly know what he is. The greek say he was created by Aries to gain an artifact of almost unimaginable power. A great sword of immense evil."  
  
"Soul Edge." Raphael confirmed. "It seems that everyone is searching for this accursed blade."  
  
"You know about-" the capain was cut short by Raphael's blade pressing against his neck again.  
  
"And why were you carrying him?" Raphael demanded. "Why would you endanger yourselves in such a way."  
  
"We were going to sell him as a freak to a carnival or a circus." the captain said.  
  
"And the pirate?" Raphael pressed on, wanting to learn as much as possible.  
  
"Had some vendetta with the creature." the captain said. "He's attack us several times before." The captain knew as soon as he uttered the words that he had said the wrong thing.  
  
Raphael threw the man to the floor, slamming Flambert's hilt against his nose, breaking it. "You knew that the pirates were after you, yet you did nothing to warn us? I should kill you right here, but I require you to keep sailing to our destination. You are allowed to live."  
  
The captain seemed to have regained his backbone at those words. "You dare to-" He was silenced when the blade came back to his throat.  
  
"Yes, I dare to." Raphael said. "Are you saying that I was wrong in sparing your life?"  
  
That was all Raphael had to say. One look at Raphael's eyes told the captain that all his men would not be able to defeat this man. He stepped back and slumped into his chair.  
  
"Good." Raphael said, turning away. "I expect the rest of this voyage to be smooth." 


	7. Church on a hill

**Chapter 7:**Church on a hill

Ostenheinburg, Germany. The end of his journey. It was such an irony in his life. The closer he came to the end of his journey, the closer he came to its beginning. He stepped into the german town and looked around. As he continued to walke, he saw it.

On a large hill sat the destroyed cathedral. His ultimate destiny. His mind told him that it would be more practical to wait and rest. His heart, however, could not wait. He ran at top speed to the cathedral, drawing attention from the city. It mattered little, however. He was almost at the end of his journey.

At his final steps, he stood outside the cathedral, walking in. The will of God overwhelmed. "Thank you, my lord." he said as he stepped.

The cathedral itself had obviously finished it's work for the lord. Half of the roof had collapsed, and much of the stained glass had been shattered, giving an odd feeling as though lights were being mixed. Rubble and broken glass was scattered all over the floor. It seemed to be the arena of the great satan Lucifer and the archangel Gabriel themselves.

"To the victors go the spoils." Raphael said to himself.

"I couldn't agree more." a rough voice said. Raphael turned and was shocked to see who had adressed him.

The Azure Nightmare himself! He had no armor or clothing from the waist up, but the arm and sword were immeadiately recognizable. Kneeling in front of his flamberge, Raphael knew what the plans of this man was. He was trying to summon Soul Edge.

"You're too weak for that," Raphael interjected. "aren't you?"

The Nightmare growled at the comment. "You conceited, wretched human!" He lifted his Flamberge and swung it toward Raphael. "I shall have your head for that!"

Raphael quickly stepped out of the flamberge's way. Raphael then swung his sword to hit Nightmare, but the incredibly strong swordsman swung his sword to knock the rapier from its path. Raphael stepped back to avoid another swing of the sword.

Raphael immeadiately saw his advantages and disadvantages. Because of its mass, the flamberge Nightmare held had limited and predictable movements. Also, because of its weight, the sword was slow to move. However, one clean hit would end the conflict....as well as his life.

Raphael dodged another swing of Nightmare's sword and swerved his sword against Nightmare's demonic arm. The blow did little if anything to stop Nightmare's sword, however. His sword rose and stabbed forward. Raphael moved to dodge, but the flamberge nicked his right arm. Surprisingly, there was no blood from the wound.

"Don't tell me." Raphael said. "Your weapon is composed of fragmentes of Soul Edge as well, is it not?"

"It is." Nightmare said. "As a learned man you obviously are, you could tell me. Don't you find it ironic that I have to use the sword I crave to reclaim it?"

"I find it all rather academic, because Soul Edge shall be mine!" Raphael declared.

At those words, Nightmare began to chuckle. "You are insane." he said. "Your insanity! Show it to me!"

Raphael jumped from another blow and kicked him in the face. "Do not assume I share your illnesses, demon!"

Nightmare swung his huge flamberge wildly, trying to intercept Raphael's flawless footwork. "Liar! I sense it! You are a monster as I! We are alike!" Nightmare then grunted as he felt something sharp protrude through his chest. Nightmare looked down to see the end of Flambert sticking from his chest.

"We are different in one way." Raphael said from behind Nightmare. He pulled his sword out of Nightmare's chest as he fell to the ground. Raphael began twirling Flambert in his hand. "You have failed. But I will not."

Raphael's victory was stolen as he heard a voice. He turned to see a man...no, a boy with a sword and shield on his back. As he got closer, Raphael saw that he had pointed ears. This man was an elf! There could be no other reason that such a warrior would come here. This boy wanted Soul Edge.

Well, damned if Raphael was going to let that happen. As the elven boy came near Raphael, the more seasoned swordsman turned his rapier on the boy with deadly and quick moves. To Raphael's surprise, the elven boy moved with flips and jumps that rivaled that of the best acrobats.

"I've no quarrel with you, swordsman." the elf said. "Please let me pass, for a great evil lies here."

"That is why I reside here." Raphael replied. "Now makes yourself gone, elf."

"If you hope to control Soul Edge, then for the safety of Hyrule, I must stop you." the elf said.

"What is your name, elf?" Raphael asked.

"I am a hylian." he corrected. "My name is Link. And I am here to destroy the evil here."

"I am Raphael, and I am here to reform the world." Raphael said. "Watch quietly and learn."

Link quickly pulled his sword and shield out to block the first attack from Raphael's rapier. He blocked several more strikes as well. Link then used his shield to make Flambert veer off course, leaving Raphael wide open. Link attacked with a half-moon swipe intended to cut Raphael down the middle. Raphael managed to sidestep the sword and kick Link in the shin.

Link grunted in pain and then felt the butt of Flambert slammed against his head. Link fell to the floor quickly.

"You're decent, I'll give you that." Raphael said. "However, nowhere near enough to defeat me."

"I've just started." Link rolled over and threw something small and black at Raphael. It exploded upon impact and Raphael went flying back and hit the wall.

"Bombs." Raphael said. "I'm amazed that you'd have something like that."

"We all have our dark little secrets." Link replied.

"You have no idea." Raphael replied. Raphael then jumped up towars Link and feinted an upper slash. Link took the bait, and Raphael slammed his knee into Link's groin. Raphael then moved for another blow, but Link brought his sword to block. They both began trading wild blows again and again, their swords clashing repeatedly.

Link threw his boomerang at Raphael. Link was surprised to see it go into two pieces as Raphael sliced through the boomerang with one blow. Raphael then continued his vicious assault. Link managed to take almost all the blows and return them full force.

This elf was better than Raphael had first suspected. A boy who shouldn't have skills past the intermediate level was moving his sword with skill beyond those of the king's musketeers.

Raphael could beat him, of course.

Raphael blocked a series of thrusts, and pressed an attack towards Link. Link blocked it with his shield and used his shield arm to grab Raphael. Link then twisted Raphael's arm and slammed his own sword against Raphael's back. Raphael staggered back several feet. Link then came foreward and kicked Raphael in the face. Raphael managed to dodge another swipe from the sword, but came to close to the edge and fell. Raphael barely managed to catch the edge with his hands, hanging onto his life by a thread.

Link loomed over him as though he were the Grim Reaper. Raphael realized at that moment that he was going to die. This novice had knocked him over and was going to apply the finishing blow. His only regret now was Amy. Amy would never know the glorious future he had planned for her.

"Go ahead and kill me!" Raphael cried to Link. "I do not fear death."

"And I do not fear killing." Link said. Then to Raphael's surprise, his hands were not cut off, but rather grabbed, as Link pulled him up. "However, to strike down a defenseless foe is unhonorable."

"True." Raphael said. Then, with lightning speed, his sword struck forward. Link barely managed to block it with his shield. Raphael then gave a sidekick, throwing the elven swordsman over the edge. "It is also a smart thing." Raphael did not even bother to look at the dead man falling. "You really think you're right? How pathetic." Raphael looked to see a small flame in the corner start to spread.

Then all hell broke loose.


	8. All hell

**Chapter 8**:All hell

All hell broke loose in the most literal of ways. The cathedral seemed to have instantly dissapeared. In it's place, a raging inferno. Raphael stood in absolute shock. He was a great swordsman, perhaps the best in the world. In such a place like this, he would only be a weak and scared man.

He was in the very fires of hell.

And in front of him could only be one person. Engulfed in flames, hands and feets like talons, and his very bones there for all to see. It could only be the Lord Satan himself. Lucifer was standing right in front of him. And propped on his back was the very prize that Raphael sought. The devil had Soul Edge.

"What is happening?" Raphael wondered aloud. "Impossible!" Lucifer himself jumped in front of Raphael and drew Soul Edge. "I see now." Raphael said. "If I must fight the very devil to gain my prize than I shall!"

The inferno only gave growls and roars in response.

"Well then," Raphael said, drawing his rapier. The precious Flambert that had served him so well in the past. "Let us dance."

Upon seeing the rapier, the inferno grasped Soul edge tightly, and it transformed into an identical rapier that could only be differentiated by the colors. Raphael got into his typical fencing stance and the dance began.

The sword of steel slamming against steel echoed throughout the fiery hellish landscape. The inferno seemed to be able to mirror Raphael's moves flawlessly. Raphael knew that he could not afford to make a single mistake as the swords slammed against each other and bounced off.

Raphael dodged three swipes that would have instantly killed any lesser swordsman. Raphael blocked a fourth and then slipped his sword to strike the creature's fiery heart. With its other hand, the inferno strucked Raphael in the head. Raphael managed to swerve his head to dodge, but still got some slight burns. The injury was acceptable for Raphael had struck a much more fatal blow.

The inferno fell to the ground, and for a moment, Raphael had thought he had won. He was quickly spared the illusion as the inferno rose to fight again. This time, Soul Edge took the form of two elbow blades. Apparantly, the inferno had decided upon the previous assault that using the same weapon was not a prudent course.

Raphael struck forward with his rapier. The inferno blocked with one of the blades and thrusted forward with the other. Raphael felt it cut past his neck, but just like with Cervantes' blade, no blood came. The pain felt all the same though.

Raphael was now on the defensive. For most people, two weapons gave a disadvantage. To a trained individual however, two weapons could be much more than twice more deadly. Raphael was on his toes to avoid the fiery wrath this hell spawned creatured was spinning. Raphael thrusted his sword forward again which was quickly blocked with both elbow blades. Raphael did not take his sword back, however. He continued to push his sword forward. The inferno would not be stopped. He pushed forward as well. The struggle of power went on for many seconds. Then a snap was heard and another strike was given to the inferno's heart.

Raphael gave a triumphant cry as the inferno fell once again. His triumph was dimmed, however, when he saw his sword.

The great Flambert had been broken. Now all Raphael had to fight the fiery inferno was the bottom half of his sword. Raphael did not let the setback dim his spirits though. He merely made one acknowledgement.

"I see." Raphael said. "This is a dangerous place."

As the inferno rose once again the sword had transformed into its natural state. The huge flamberge shaped weapon swung for Raphael. Quickly rolling out of the way, Raphael could not help but note that he was at a severe disadvantage. Even moreso than when he had fought Nightmare. His sword was half as long as before, meaning his range was almost non-existant. And the long weapon the inferno held prevented Raphael from getting close in any way. It seemed a hopeless case,

A hopeless case for anyone except Raphael Sorel.

Raphael sidestepped another strike had to stay on his toes to dodge. This hellish creature could move the weapon much faster than Nightmare could, and in the inferno's hands, it was no less deadly.

"Think, Sorel, think!" Raphael said to himself. "You're one of the most cunning men in France. Surely, a problem such as this would be a simple brain teaser!"

The words sounded hollow in his mouth, but were true nonetheless. At the moment, Raphael could only dodge and move, while his brain reeled. Then a brainstorm came to him. Soul Edge had an extreme amount of mass. It didn't matter how strong someone was, there would still be a lag of time between swings. Certainly not enough time to get in close enough to deliver a blow, but perhaps something else.

The inferno struck again and again, and each time Raphael cursed himself each time for missing. Then Raphael saw his oppurtunity. As the inferno struck with another downthrust, it struck the ground hard. Raphael loosed his rapier throwing it like a lance. Raphael's aim was true. The sword struck the fire-devil right in the head.

The inferno was defeated. Jumping into the air and flailing in agony, Raphael saw as it burst into a million pieces like some hellish firework. Raphael blinked. He was now back in the cathedral, and in front of him lay his prize.

"So this is Soul Edge." Raphael acknowledged. And he followed it with a dark laugh.

Raphael now knew the true nature of the sword said to drive men insane. Swearing not to be controlled, Raphael grasped the sword by the hilt. He then returned to the one he treasured most. What was gained and what was lost is still unknown....

THE END?

So, my story has finally finished. Doesn't it make you feel complete and happy? No? Well, screw you! Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this story, though I don't know if I'll return to the realm of Soul Calibur any time soon(or if at all) Maybe if you guys send enough positive reviews...


End file.
